1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a power supplying technology, and more particularly, to a wall structure which supplies power to an electronic apparatus, and a lighting system using the same.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Generally, an electronic apparatus like a lighting apparatus has a power connection line or a power connection unit such as a power socket to receive power from an outside. In this case, since a volume of the electronic apparatus is increased, and a structure of the electronic apparatus is also complicated, a space capable of providing or installing the electronic apparatus is limited.